


Waterproof

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine and The Jon were designed to be externally waterproof. Rabbit was not. He is not happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterproof

“No.”

“But Mr.—”

“No.”

“Aw, please?”

“No, Rabbit. You can’t go on the waterslide.”

“Why?” Rabbit pouts. “The Spine and The Jon get to.”

“They’re waterproof. You aren’t,” Michael replies.

 

“I drink water!” Rabbit throws his hands in the air.

“Yeah, but do you pour it all over yourself?” Michael asks.

“Well, no—“

“Good, don’t ever try that. You might be able to have water inside of you, but on the outside you’ve got cracks and crevices that that can get into, and we don’t need you shorting out more than you already do.”

“You,” Rabbit narrows his eyes at the human. “Are a horrible person.”

“Hey, I’m just watching out for you,” Michael says. “You wanna die?”

“No.”

“Then stay out of the water.”

Rabbit huffs and sits himself down on the poolside chair beside Michael.

Rabbit hears a loud splash from the pool, and turns to see that both The Jon and The Spine have emerged from the waterslide- laughing, and making their way out of the pool and over to Rabbit and Michael.

“You’re a-a-also horrible people,” Rabbit says to them.

“Robots, Rabbit,” The Spine corrects him. “Not people.”

“Whatever, you’re both horrible nonetheless,” Rabbit crosses his arms over his chest.

“Why are we horrible?” The Jon whines. “I think we’re great.”

“Because you guys are waterproof and it isn’t fair and I hate you,” Rabbit growls. “I just really, really h-hate you.”

“That’s perfectly sound reasoning,” The Spine says sarcastically. “We truly are monsters.”

“You are,” Rabbit asserts. “Also I hate you.”

“Now, now, Rabbit. No need to hate us,” The Spine almost laughs. “How about The Jon and I stay here with you and Mr. Reed for a while? Would that make things better?”

“…Yes,” Rabbit mutters.

“Then here we shall remain,” The Spine smiles.

“Thanks,” Rabbit shrugs. “You two aren’t ho-horrible. Sorry about tha-tha-that.”

“No problem, Rabbit. It’s understandable.”

“No, but really. I’m sorry. You guys are fantastic. 

“Shush, I know. Let’s talk about something else, huh?”

“Okay.”

 

The three bots all smile at each other, and quickly change the subject.


End file.
